1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display tube with a deflection unit which is mounted on said tube and comprises a coil support, said deflection unit being fixedly secured to the envelope of the display tube in an operational position with respect to the display tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that in display tubes of the type used for TV receivers and monitors a deflection unit is slid on the neck of the display tube after its assembly, which deflection unit is supported by the funnel-shaped portion of the envelope of the display tube.
In practice, the rear end of the coil support of the deflection unit is fixedly secured to the glass neck of the display tube by means of a metal clamping strap. For a good performance it is generally necessary to set the correct operational position of each deflection unit with respect to its display tube in advance, notably by moving in the axial direction, by tilting, and/or by rotating about its longitudinal axis so as to optimally adjust given parameters such as colour purity, convergence and the position of the grid with respect to the display screen.
In this connection it is desirable to use easy-assembly techniques for fixing the deflection unit on the neck, i.e. techniques which require a small number of components, are preferably not time-consuming and can preferably be automated without this being at the expense of the mechanical specifications (such as resistance to drop tests).